


Look Good At The End of Your Leash

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Play, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux had pounced on him, shoved him down, and started petting him. Karkat is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Good At The End of Your Leash

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at the Homestuck kinkmeme:  
> "One of my favorite kinks is collars and pet roleplay. I would love to see something with Karkat or Sollux wearing a dog/cat collar and doing pet roleplay.
> 
> Bonus points if there are things such as drinking milk from bowl, petting/scratching behind the ears and such."

Today was not Karkat's best day but damn Sollux's hands wandering around his horns felt really good and if he had to put up with some weird shit the other troll was doing then so be it.  
But he wasn't going to be silent about it.  
"Sollux what the hell are you doing?"  
Sollux just smiles at him, one hand still stroking his horns and Karkat can't see the other hand.  
"Nothing, KK. Just sstay still. You're going to look so pretty as soon as I get thith on you," Sollux murmurs and Karkat feels something soft slip around his neck.  
Karkat's hand reaches up and he touches-  
"Sollux, you bulgesucking stain what did you put on me?"  
"Just a collar, KK. And you can't take it off. Pets don't use their hands."  
Karkat grumbles, reaching up take it off but Sollux's hand flies out and swats him, hard.  
"Ow!" he yelps and Sollux takes the opportunity to slip some kind of mitts over Karkat's hands, the tight restricting gloves leaving just enough space to have his claws free.  
"There we go, KK. Now it's time for your breakfast. And a nice bowl of milk," Sollux says, curling Karkat's hair around his fingers, gently rubbing the other troll's horns. "Oh, I almost forget the leash! Proper pets are alwayth on a leash."  
"I'm not a fucking pet."  
Sollux chuckles, clipping the leash to Karkat's collar. "Silly KK! Of course you are. You're my pet. And it's time for your breakfast."  
With that, Sollux drags Karkat-the collared and leashed troll grumbling all the way-into his room, two full bowls waiting just inside.  
"I'm not eating out of a bowl, Sollux, you grubloving asshole," Karkat growls, tugging against the leash.  
Sollux tugs back, aided by psionics, and Karkat falls to his hands and knees, glaring up at the other troll.  
Sollux beams at him, gently gliding a hand across Karkat's horns and the troll shudders, leaning into the touch.  
"Good KK. You like being petted by your Master, don't you? Yeth you do."  
Despite himself, Karkat has to admit being petted does feel pretty good, especially when Sollux moves his hand to just behind the troll's ear and Karkat lets out a soft little groan.  
Sollux's hand stops at Karkat's groan and the leashed troll whines, nudging his hand.  
"You stopped. Why'd you stop?"  
Another chuckle and the petting returns, the hand in his hair guiding Karkat towards the bowls, one full of a white liquid the other full of a brown mush.  
"It's time for your breakfast. A well-fed pet ith a happy pet, KK."  
"How the fuck am I supposed to eat this? I can't use my hands remember?"  
"Silly KK. Pets use their mouths to eat. Go on, unleth you want me to handfeed you instead."  
"Fuck you, you nooksuckling shitstain. Go ahead and try to feed me by hand."  
Sollux sighs, dragging the still-complaining troll against his legs.  
"If you insith, KK. Only spoiled pets get handfed," he says, picking up a clump of meat and shoving it into Karkat's mouth.  
"I've got such a spoiled pet, don't I, KK? He gets handfed by hith Master."  
Sollux hums, dropping another piece of meat into the troll's mouth.  
"Shut up," Karkat grumbles, chewing the admittedly pretty good food and opening his mouth for another piece and another until the bowl's empty.  
"And now I bet my pet's thirsty, isn't he?" Sollux grins, threading his fingers through Karkat's hair.  
Karkat nods, his mind too focused on the bliss-inducing petting to speak.  
"Well, he knows where his bowl ith. And if he wants more pettingth, he should get over to his bowl like a good pet."  
Karkat scurries over to his bowl, lapping up the milk despite his internal grumbling.  
He raises his head, a thin line of milk dribbling down his chin and he presses against Sollux's hand, a low whine escaping his mouth.  
Sollux smiles down at him, gently patting a horn.  
"What'th wrong KK? Do you want to be petted more?"  
Karkat nods, eagerly pressing more against the other troll.  
"Speak and I'll pet you some more."  
"Sollux," Karkat whines. "You grubfucking ass, pet me some more damn it!"  
Sollux lets out a bark of amused laughter and complies, lightly yanking his hair. "Such a noisy pet you are, KK. And you're still adorable." Sollux ruffles Karkat's hair before dragging the troll over to his desk and sitting down.  
"Sstay right there, KK, and be a good boy. I have stuff to do and you can keep me company."  
Karkat glares at him but his glare falters when Sollux removes his hand and smirks.  
"KK loves it when hith Master pets him, doesn't he? And he wants his Master to keep petting him?"  
Karkat nods, eying Sollux's hand and nuzzling into it.  
"Well, if my KK wants to keep being petted he had better sstay right between my legs. And if he'th really good, he can get a special treat."  
Karkat's ears perk up and he scrambles between Sollux's legs, leaning his head against the other troll's leg and sighing happily when Sollux's hand slides down into his hair, stroking his horns.  
"Good boy, KK," Sollux whispers to him, rubbing his collar. "And since you're being thuch a good boy, KK, you get a special treat."  
Sollux's claws thread through the other troll's hair and tug his face upward.  
"Mmm, I do?" Karkat hums in response, pressing his face against Sollux's leg.  
"Yeth you do. Juth let me spread my legs enough to let you squeeze between them."  
Sollux spreads his legs and grins as Karkat scrambles between them, mouth open eagerly.  
"Good boy, KK. Right where pets are thupposed to be, between their Master's legs with their greedy mouths wide open."  
Karkat gets the hint, mouthing at Sollux's bulge eagerly, a thin rivulet of drool escaping his mouth.  
Sollux groans, his hands fisting in Karkat's hair, pressing the other troll closer against him.  
"Jeguth, KK, you're thuch a good pet. Oh yeth you are. Sucking my bulge and you love it, don't you?"  
Karkat nods, his mouth full and his nostrils engulfed with Sollux's scent.  
"Tell your Master you love it."  
Karkat swallows, nuzzling Sollux's thigh before pulling off and mumbling.  
"I love it."  
Sollux's hand tighten in his hair and Karkat hisses in pleasure.  
"Where'th the rest of it, KK?"  
Karkat blushes. "I-I love sucking your bulge."  
Another soft yank and Karkat's eyes water. "What elthe, KK?"  
"M-Master, I love sucking your bulge Master."  
"Good boy." Sollux's grip softens and Karkat eagerly dives back, suckling at the other troll's bulge.  
"Mmf, very good boy," Sollux murmurs, stroking Karkat's horns in time to his sucking.  
Karkat lets out a low moan as Sollux rubs his horns and he takes more of the other troll's bulge in his mouth.  
Sollux rocks his hips forward, smothering Karkat against him, and the psionic troll lets out a moan.  
"Yeth yes, good boy KK, _such_ a good boy," Sollux babbles, thrusting into Karkat's mouth with abandon as Karkat groans and whines in pleasure around him. Another thrust and Sollux gushes against Karkat's face, coating the other troll in sticky warm fluid and Sollux shakily lays a hand in Karkat's hair, softly stroking his horns.


End file.
